Many devices exist for hanging ceiling panels in an aircraft, vehicle, or other structure. Some of these devices utilize complex, multiple bar linkage assemblies. However, this may lead to an increased cost of manufacturing, may make installation more difficult, may reduce load capacity, may be less durable, may have an abundance of moving parts, and/or may have other problems. Other devices and/or methods may experience different types of problems.
A device, and method of use, is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for hanging ceiling panels.